This invention relates to a digital image-sensing apparatus which converts an optical image, obtained by sensing an object, into an electric video signal, then converts the electric video signal into a digital video signal so that an external printer can print the sensed image based on the digital video signal.
In conventional digital image-sensing devices such as a digital camera, to print a sensed image, it is necessary to once download image data into a computer machine such as a personal computer (PC), then output the data to a printer connected to the computer machine by using an application program for performing printing based on the data.
In this technique, a user searches a table of image information and file names displayed on a display device by using the application on the computer machine, and selects output data for printing.
However, this technique must use a computer machine to print a digital image sensed by an image-sensing device such as a digital camera. For this reason, the user who desires to see a printed sensed image must activate an application program to download the digital image data stored in the image-sensing device, and an application program to perform printing based on the data, then operate the programs. In addition, only the printer connected to the computer machine can perform printing.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems, and has its object to provide a digital image-sensing apparatus which enables image sensing utilizing portability and enables an external printer to easily print a sensed image.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image-sensing apparatus which automatically recognizes an external device upon transferring sensed video image data to the external device, and generate and output data in format interpretable by the external device, and the external device.
Further object of the present invention is to provide an image sensing apparatus which add decorative information to the sensed video image data, and causes an external device, especially a printer, to print a sensed image not only simply based on sensed video image data, but also based on the video image data with the decorative information.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same name or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.